jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bile Baloo, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Bile Baloo. Plot Alex led the freed bile bears through the jungle all the way to the village, and needless to say the villagers were stunned to say the least. When Jumeirah Meshua and Rahhar found that Alex brought them here he explains what's going on. "...And that's what happened" Alex explains, "I can't believe Ganshum would do something like that" Jumeirah growls, "I can't believe he's back" Rahhar comments, "and if he and Riswan are, then maybe Buldeo is too" Meshua deduces, "actually grandma, Ganshum said Buldeo died a few years ago, so we don't have to worry about him" Alex informs, "oh, I was kinda hoping to settle a score for what he did to us" Meshua says, "yeah well, there is something worse: a pack of man-eating animals" Alex reveals stunning them, "what!?" all three humans gasp, "yep, they call themselves The Man-Eater Gang, a tiger, a bear, a leopard, a crocodile, a python and a wolf" Alex says, "man Shere Khan was bad but now there's a pack of man-eaters?" Kamya exclaims having heard, "and that's not all, turns out the tiger and bear are cousins of Khan and Baloo" Alex reveals, "you have got to be kidding me" Rikki gasps, "I'm afraid not" Rebecca laments, "we should report to the ranger station immediately" Jumeirah suggests and they get on it. Back at the bile-farm, it was now a warzone: Kalayavan was trying to make a meal out of Kichi, but the red panda was far from defenseless and tackles the wolf. "Ah get it off" he screams, meanwhile Bagheera was squaring off with Wangari, "you think you would hit a girl?" she taunts, "a good girl? no, but a bad girl like you? yes" Bagheera answers and proves it by tackling her, resulting in a catfight, Kaa was going against Nagini, the two were evenly matched until Nagini pulls out her secret weapon, "trust in me" she chants and Kaa was mesmerized, but this didn't go unnoticed by Akru, "oh no you don't" he growls and chomps Nagini on the tail, making her scream while breaking Kaa from his state, "ugh my head" he complains until he saw Nagini was attempting to hypnotize Akru, "why don't you look at me in the eye?" she orders and entices Akru in her hypnosis, "hey missy" Kaa calls and does his hypnotic poses, "no, I won't look" she objects, "then why don't you look over here?" a different voice offers and Nagini sees Maki attack, freeing Akru from his trance, "huh what w...that was weird" he comments. Hathi was up against Ajit, who was dumb enough to tackle the elephant. "I always wanted to know what elephant tastes like" he taunts and lunges to bite but Hathi simply sidesteps away, "this is too easy" he jokes while Ajit tries to bite him again, only for Hathi to continue dodging with little effort, eventually Ajit begins to tire and Hathi went on the offensive, "let me show you how we elephants deal with our enemies" he offers and whiplashes Ajit into a wall with his trunk, Ajit though gets to his feet and attacks again. Henith was against Vermillion Lala Sura Rusty and Marigold. "You think you can defeat me?" he taunts, "you can't fight us all at once" Vermillion reasons and they attack, only for Henith to prove otherwise who spins and kicks out, sending them away, "or maybe he can" Marigold coughs, Sura gets back on his feet and using his superior agility bites Henith on his left-leg, "careful Henith, your cousin suffered a messed up leg" Sura warns, "so I've heard" Henith scoffs and when Sura tried to attack again, Henith intercepts him and throws him into a bear-cage, then tries to finish him but Lala rams him away, "not today hairball" she objects, "dad you okay?" Rusty asks Sura, "I'll live" Sura assures and gets up, then they continue the battle. Baloo was engaging Daghishat and it was surprisingly nasty. "You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose" Daghishat states barraging Baloo, "sometimes, the weak make you strong" Baloo counters wiping some blood off his face, when Daghishat tries attacking again, Baloo blocks it and slashes Daghishat's hairless belly, "lucky shot cousin" he compliments, "you've seen nothing yet" Baloo promises. Sandah was still trying to reason with Carth, who kept going for Ganshum and Riswan, who in turn were in a scuffle with Mowgli. "Why would you help the very species that hurt you?" Carth growls, "because Mowgli cares more about us than himself, besides does he look like he's friends with those two right now?" Sandah counters and Carth could see Mowgli was indeed in a brawl, yet still doesn't think Mowgli was good, "so what? they're cruel to everything, including each other, there's no difference there" Carth dismisses, "wrong: Mowgli is only fighting them because they're evil, not because he's sadistic" Kit objects, "nobody asked you kid" Carth snarls and slaps Kit away, much to Sandah and Virgil's horror, "that's it: I've had it with your stubbornness" Virgil roars and pummels Carth into a wall with his tail, which shocked Sandah, "Virgil, wasn't that a little overboard?" he asks, "he's got the thickest skull of anyone I ever met, that and he's willing to hurt a child to get vengeance" Virgil counters gesturing to Kit who recovers, Sandah still wanted to help Carth but was too intimidated by Virgil's anger to do so. Mowgli was busy with Ganshum and Riswan who were armed with knives. "You should've stayed in the circus jungle boy" Riswan taunts, recalling how he sold off Mowgli to that circus-owner, though he thought for sure that would be the end of it, "wild animals don't like to be kept in cages, and neither do I" Mowgli retorts, "well you're better off being a scientist's research-project" Ganshum taunts and tries to slash Mowgli, who easily repels him, Riswan tried to lasso Mowgli with a rope, but Mowgli simply wretches it away, "I'm not just a wild boy anymore, I totally kick butt" he states and when Ganshum tries attacking again Mowgli promptly grabs him and throws him into Riswan, however he sees a few other humans have come to reinforce them, not that it worried him. At the ranger station, Alex, Meshua, Jumeirah, Kamya, Rikki, Chil, Rebecca and Molly meet up with Mowgli's fellow rangers Gisborne and Mueller, who were blown away by Alex's little report. "I see, poaching is illegal, just about all bear species are endangered and protected" Gisborne says, "so you'll help us?" Alex asks hopefully, "of course, bile-farming is illegal too, so we must put a stop to this" Mueller announces. Stay tuned for Bile Baloo, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanfiction